


all the lights are shining

by starscries



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Presents, F/F, Gifts, Kissing, Soft Girlfriends, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: Veronica surprises Betty with a gift this Christmas season. And to Betty's surprise it turns out to be her all time favorite gift.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	all the lights are shining

Walking in to the living room, Betty saw to her surprise that Veronica was seated on the couch. She had been in town, or at least she had said so on the last text between them. But that wasn't what surprised her the most. She was only wearing a sweater. Her legs were crossed and she had a smug expression on her face. 

"Babe?" Betty said, voice hoarse. She felt hot all over.

Once Betty had looked her over, one last time, Veronica decided to uncross her legs and stand up, and that's when Betty saw the motive on her sweater: the famous Christmas sweater that had been in her closet all year. It had a Christmas tree on it with gifts surrounding it, with a fireplace in the background.

Veronica held a hand out for her to take, and she couldn't do anything else but take it. After all, she needed to steady herself. Veronica always made her weak at the knees. 

As she stood in front of her girlfriend, looking into her deep brown eyes, which sparkled in the ceiling light, she tried to control her breathing. Even though they had been together for _months_, she still could not believe that someone this wonderful and breathtaking was standing in front of her. 

Her hand found its way to the back of Veronica's neck, leaning in to give her a kiss. A kiss so soft she melted in to it easily. A moment she looked forward to every day. 

Veronica pushed herself more into the kiss, like she was desperate to become one with Betty. Her hands reached underneath the sweater, feeling the softness of her thigh, over the fabric of her underwear, before they settled on each side of her stomach. Holding her tight, she turned them around. For the first time since she walked in to the living room, she could hear the faint sound of the Christmas CD playing in the background, now it was "All I Want for Christmas". It was like being in a Christmas movie. 

Moving away from the kiss, Veronica moved her fingers through Betty's hair, feeling how silky smooth it felt between her fingers. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Betty Cooper." 

As soon as she had said the words, Betty thought they were going to kiss again, but she had a different idea. She ran into the kitchen, making her sweater jump up and down, making Betty bite her lip. When she came back there was a red box in her hands, which she carried like it was fragile. 

"V, what is this?" Betty asked, eyeing the box. Curious at what was inside, she walked the last few steps between them.

Veronica handed her the box, which almost weighed like there was nothing inside. "Exactly what you want." She winked at her, looking like she couldn't contain a laugh that was boiling up inside of her. 

Betty smiled, even though she had a small idea at what it might be. Unwrapping the box, which took longer than it should have, she saw the white tissue paper surrounding what was inside, which had tiny Christmas trees on it. Underneath it was exactly what she suspected. 

Picking up the Christmas sweater, she looked from it to Veronica who was smiling broadly. It looked like she wanted to jump up and down from excitement now. The sweater had Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer on it, and to be fair, it wasn't as bad as Betty had thought it would be. 

"Put it on," Veronica said, tugging at the sweater she was wearing now. 

While she was taking off her clothes, Veronica walked over to the light switch and when the sweater was on, she turned the lights off. In the dark the nose shone red, which made Betty return the broad smile Veronica had earlier. She couldn't remember feeling this happy over a sweater in forever. Nonetheless, a Christmas sweater! Veronica's was also shining in the darkness, which she hadn't known before. It was like a Christmas sweater party in there. With her reindeer and Veronica's Christmas tree shining, she pulled her close again and kissed her thank you. 

"There is one more thing," Veronica said against Betty's lips. Betty could swear she felt Veronica's heart beating fast against her own. She moved down towards the floor; Betty tried to see if she had dropped something, but what she had in her hand made her eyes go wide and her heart jump fast, with her hand over her mouth. 

"Elizabeth Cooper, I've been trying to find the right words to tell you how much I love you, but I'm lost for words, Betty. I love you so much, and you make me happy to wake up every morning to see your beautiful smile, and," she took a deep breath, her hand shaking as it held hers. "I want to ask you, B, if you'll have me, today, tomorrow, and forever. Will you marry me?" Veronica, sitting there on one knee, opened the tiniest box she had ever seen. Inside shone a small emerald stone ring. It was the ring she had looked at not long ago, they had walked by the jewelry store, and she saw this one. It was simple, and not a diamond ring, which she did not fancy that much. 

"Of course, V, yes." She pulled Veronica up from the floor before she had gotten the ring on her finger, they kissed, kissed like they were going to stand there for ever. And it was just right. "V, you did steal my idea though." She admitted as Veronica pulled the ring on her finger. Her own hand went to her back pocket and pulled out a small box too. 

They started laughing, a ring on both fingers. Blissfully. After a while, they sat down on the couch, Betty keeping Veronica close in her arms. The Christmas music was still a faint sound in the background; the fireplace was keeping them warm, but Veronica draped a blanket around them both. They were in each other's arms, and that was the place they couldn't wait to be in five, ten, fifty years from now. It was meant to be.

_All I want for Christmas, is you ... _


End file.
